total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Titanic II
Titanic II is a 2010 disaster film written, directed by, and starring Shane Van Dyke and distributed by The Asylum. The film is not a sequel to the 1997 film by James Cameron, although movie website Dread Central has suggested the film may be a mockbuster of it. It was released direct-to-TV in Australia on August 7, 2010. It premiered on SyFy on Sky in the UK and Ireland on August 9 to a strongly negative critical reaction. It was released on August 24 in the United States. Plot On April 14, 2012, 100 years after the sinking of the RMS Titanic, a new, similar-looking luxury cruise liner named the SS Titanic II is christened. She then embarks on her maiden voyage using the same route the Titanic took 100 years before in reverse direction (from New York City, New York, US to Southampton, England, UK). During the Atlantic crossing, the effects of global warming cause the Helheim Glacier in Greenland to collapse, creating a giant tsunami that sends an iceberg crashing into the ship, while the passengers are celebrating in the dining saloon. The entire starboard side of the ship and the starboard lifeboat ramps are crushed and immense pressure is put on the liner's turbines. As people struggle to escape the rising waters and run for the submarine-shaped lifeboats on the port side, the turbines eventually explode, killing many people, including ship captain Will Howard; the explosion also caused an immense fire on the Titanic II, which is sinking by its bow while also listing at a shallow angle to its starboard side. Minutes later, another tsunami, more powerful than the one before and faster than the speed of sound, hits the ship's starboard side, flipping it upside-down and drowning the people still on board. All the passengers in the lifeboats were killed by various pieces of iceberg. With most of the ship flooded, the Titanic II finally sinks. Ship owner Hayden Walsh and nurses Amy Maine and Kelly Wade, survive, having stayed aboard the ship instead of going for the lifeboats as Amy's father, U.S. Coast Guard Captain James Maine, had ordered when they were trapped in an elevator when the turbines exploded. Kelly is later killed when a very heavy door crushes her torso while she is trying to make it through and the ship's diving facility only has one oxygen tank, which Hayden gives to Amy. Before sacrificing his life for her, Hayden kisses Amy and with his last words tells her to resuscitate him should he drown before they are rescued. Captain Maine rescues them both, but Hayden has drowned by the time Maine reaches the pair. Once they are in the emergency rescue raft, Amy attempts to save Hayden's life, but fails, leaving her and an unknown number of injured passengers who Hayden ordered his helicopter to take earlier in the film as the only known survivors of the disaster. Cast *Shane Van Dyke as Hayden Walsh *Marie Westbrook as Amy Maine *Bruce Davison as James Maine *Brooke Burns as Dr. Kim Patterson *Michelle Glavan as Kelly Wade *Carey Van Dyke as First Officer Elmer Coolidge *D. C. Douglas as Captain Will Howard *Dylan Vox as Second Officer Dwayne Stevens *Wittly Jourdan as Elijia Stacks *Myles Cranford as Admiral Wes Hadley *Marife Balaba as Princess Laura Category:Films Category:2010 release